


Love Carried Us Through

by BittaRosie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone that isn't Shiro and Keith is just mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittaRosie/pseuds/BittaRosie
Summary: After saving the world and each other countless times, Shiro and Keith get married. Finally able to relax, the two of them reminisce about everything it took to get them there, wedding rings and all.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Finally Sharing Our Love Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019! I was partnered with the Mapi (link pending!). This was my first time writing such a length fic and I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes a break from the reception to get some air and reminisces on Shiro's proposal

It was probably bad form to leave your own wedding reception early without telling anyone, not even your new spouse, that you were leaving. Keith had never been one for the traditional. Shiro would understand, just like he always did.  
Their wedding reception was held in the spacious and gorgeous ballroom on the main floor of the hotel, chosen because it was hilariously named the Red Lion. Keith slipped into the elevator, which was thankfully empty, and pressed the button for the 12th floor. He leaned against the back wall, staring straight ahead. His mirrored gold reflection stared back at him. This wasn't running away, he assured himself. Just taking a break until he can handle it again. The elevator gave a soft beep as it slowed to a halt.  


The 12th floor had what the hotel referred to as a lounge where they served breakfast and occasionally hosted events. In the paladin's opinion, lounge was a hilarious understatement. The sprawling room was picturesque, the wide window overlooking the city skyline. If Keith looked just to the right, the glass balcony doors allowed for a perfect view of the sunset. The sun was just dipping past the horizon as he stepped out, bathing his white suit in a cascade of red and yellow light. A cool breeze whipped him in the face. He took a breath, the fresh, cool air loosening the knot in his chest. He trailed his fingers over the silver band, his face pensive as he thought about his simple, beautiful ring and all it had taken to get it.

_After saving Earth from Haggar no one could really fault the Paladins for focusing on their own recovery. Adjusting to the years long gap was strange enough without Keith remembering that he had to start over. Again. The other Paladins had their families and Allura had Coran and Romelle, in addition to the rest of the paladins. Keith's journey had led him to Krolia but her allegiance wasn't to Earth._  
_As much as he didn't want to admit it, Keith had been dreading leaving the hospital. He didn't have much to pack up. They still had their rooms at the Garrison for as long as they needed them but it wasn't the same. Keith longed for his room on the Castle Ship. It had been his with how long they had been in space.  
_ __

_Truthfully, it wasn't the blank slate that awaited him outside that scared him the most. That honor went to Shiro. Because eventually he and Shiro would have to talk about, well everything. Shiro had mentioned offhandedly, so many battles ago it was a shock Keith remembered, that his and Kuron’s memories were combined now. That causal statement had stopped Keith in his tracks. It should have been obvious but Keith had been riding a wave of maybes. Maybe Shiro didn't remember. Maybe a few memories got lost and their entire fight was one of them. His wishful thinking ended with a crash a few weeks after he got out of the hospital._

__

_“Are you free tonight?” Shiro had asked. Keith was wandering the hangar, checking in on the lions and letting Kosmo some exercise and Shiro had joined._

_“I should be. Why?” Keith asked. Shiro stopped walking and Keith turned, noting that Shiro was avoiding his gaze._

_“I was hoping-“ Shiro cleared his throat and looked at Keith, grey meeting purple. “I was hoping we could have dinner and... talk,”_

_Keith stared. “And ‘talk’?” He parroted._

_Shiro nodded, apparently no longer trusting his voice. As much as Keith wanted to make up an excuse or just grab Kosmo and teleport out of there, like every nerve in his body was begging it wasn't going to happen. He could never deny time with Shiro. And running would solve nothing. Better to bite the bullet now and get started with the process of moving on as fast as possible._

_Had Keith been paying more attention, he would have noticed Shiro’s prosthetic arm flash a bright but muted warning about his heartbeat spiking. Or how his face brightened when Keith agreed. Or the knowing glances exchanged by the few pilots and mechanics hanging around._

_Shiro hadn't given him an exact time, only said he would drop by to get Keith after his paperwork was done. Knowing Shiro's schedule it would probably be several hours until they grabbed dinner. Keith grabbed a few granola bars to hold his stomach over and headed back to his room. The higher ups had been insistent the paladins take it easy after they were released and Keith hated it. They were out of the hospital and after the worry about what he was going to do next. On his way back to the living quarters he passed the gym and hesitated. His hands had been clenched into fists the entire elevator ride and the most important person in his life could be preparing to leave it in a matter of hours. And here he was, a wound up ball of nerves and fear with a perfectly good workout room in front of him. He could shower and get ready in ten minutes, less if needed._

_His workout helped a lot but Keith still didn’t know what to expect walking into the conference room. It certainly wasn’t an earnest, flushed Shiro leading him to a candle lit dinner. A dinner that ended with Shiro trying to say “I love you too” and “Keith, will you marry me?” And instead saying “Love, will you marry me too?” After the initial confusion and Shiro stumbling again to explain, Keith accepted, trying to stop his hand from shaking as Shiro slid the ring on his finger._

_“I’ve already lost someone I loved in this war. I've been through a lot Keith but I couldn't imagine losing you," Shiro said, his hands stroking Keith’s._

_"I love you, Keith. I couldn't tell you when I started but I know now for sure that I couldn't live without you."_

_Keith looked at Shiro, his face glowing with a sort of serene happiness. "I love you too Shiro. I think I always have," he said._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro joins his husband on the balcony

The sun was almost set, the last of its rays reflecting off his wedding band as they faded fast beyond the horizon. Keith sighed. He had been gone for long enough for his friends to take notice, he should- he groaned remembering he had stowed his phone with Hunk. At the time, it wasn’t a big deal, everyone he would have needed to contact was at the wedding. But now he knew he should've snagged it before he slipped upstairs. There was a knock on the glass behind him, firm but quiet. Keith didn't need to turn to know who it was.

“Looks like I found you this time,” Shiro said, his smile audible. Keith turned and flashed an apologetic one in response. Shiro was just as stunning as Keith remembered. His white suit with its black tie loosened, his gold wedding band gleaming, his face happy and smiling. 

“I’m glad you did,” He said earnestly. Shiro stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the glass door propped open. Keith wound his arms around his neck, pulling Shiro in for a kiss. He didn’t think the swooping feeling in his stomach would ever go away. Like his body was too shocked to believe this was his Shiro, the same one who had always encouraged him. Not a clone and not his imagination. They pulled apart, matching face splitting grins. Keith stepped back, just enough to look at the sunset again. Shiro followed his soft gaze staring at Keith.

For a minute they stared into the distance in peaceful silence, Shiro moving his hand- the human one- to grab Keith’s. Keith grabbed his hand and squeezed tight, running his thumb over the cool metal of Shiro’s wedding band. With each brush of his thumb it became more solid, more permanent in his mind. They were married. It wasn't a dream or vision made up by Haggar or the Mamora trials to taunt him. This was as real as it could get and nothing was going to change that.

“I just needed a moment.” Keith said. “Even after saving the universe and having all the medals and celebrations in our honor, all the attention can still be too much." 

Shiro nodded, his gaze fixed on the skyline. “I understand,” he said. “When we were chosen as paladins we never really signed up to be heroes across the universe,”

“Exactly. And sometimes I think I’m getting used to it but then a cadet will salute me or a civilian will thank us for all we did and I-I don’t know what to say,” Caught up in his thoughts his hand stilled. Shiro gave him a reassuring squeeze back, pulling him back to Earth.

"At least all of us experienced it together. Though sometimes I think Lance likes the extra attention,” They both shared a quiet laugh.

“Sometimes experiencing things like that together helps in the long run. I think Hunk could tell you needed some space. He told me to give you a minute before coming up here."

Keith gave a soft laugh. “Gotta love Hunk.”

“It might not have been obvious but I was worried too.” Shiro looked down at their linked hands, his smile slipping just a bit.

“Really?” Keith asked. He was surprised he didn’t notice Shiro acting strangely but then again the pair of them had been wrapped up in wedding planning, rebuild plans for the city and regular paperwork and cadet training on top of that. 

"Of course. I mean anything could have happened. My biggest fear was that you would say no, though even with all the nerves I had, I knew that probably wouldn’t happen.” Shiro leaned forward on the metal bar. “Then, after you said yes my mind kept going. Like a tiny voice in the back of my mind. It kept trying to make me doubt this was going to happen,”

Keith forced his shoulders not to tense. “Oh?” Shiro sounded like he had a sincere point and yet Keith still felt his throat give a painful squeeze. He took a deep breath, forcing his hands steady and not clench.

“Like after all I’ve been through- we've been through- It just seems impossible that we can have this. A wedding after saving the world. A break from the war, possibly forever. It’s all so much...” he trailed off.

Keith let out the breath he had been holding. Of course it was just the same fear Keith had. He wondered how long it would take their fears to fade away. 

Keith relaxed. "Just means we have to enjoy it even more right?"

"Of course."

"I'm surprised it went so smoothly. After all the craziness with Pidge and the rings."

Keith laughed. "Even a wedding fit for the Leader of Voltron and Captain of the Atlas can have a few mishaps.”

They had decided to forego the titles of best man/woman and just let the Paladins stand on whichever side they wanted. No one made a big deal about it, thankfully. Shiro had joked to Keith that Lance would just stand on the same side as Allura but the paladin had been on his best behavior throughout the entire process.

Coran was fascinated with the idea of officiating over standing in line and smiling on as they said their vows. Shiro had politely explained that without him their wedding party, the lines would be uneven and after all he could still give a speech later if he wanted to. Several speeches in fact, if they were counting the reception. Coran seemed to be satisfied with the compromise, though it seemed like he got an even bigger kick out of helping plan the wedding with Hunk and Allura.

Keith was glad they had the paladins. The fact that Keith and Shiro only had one living family member was awkward enough without thinking about things like wedding party photos and seating arrangements. 

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapters will be posted soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
